La razón
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Una familia está unida por lazos de amor y tú me lo mostraste. Relación chicoxchico. Algo OoC y más advertencias.


Los personajes son creación original de sensei Kakeru Utsugi, solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

¡Lo ves noona-kane, si me gustó!

 **La razón**

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

* * *

El camino a su casa no era largo, no obstante le agradaba caminar sin prisas para meditar sobre las cosas cotidianas; y es que aunque no se le notara en el rostro, Tazuki trataba de cambiar o ceder un poco ante las situaciones; le había costado años, pero afortunadamente siempre tuvo la ayuda de Kashiwagi para guiarlo en ese camino de las emociones.

Eso no significaba que comprendiera más las acciones de ese castaño, no; aún le hacían preguntarse como este podía dar auxilio, incluso a extraños, sin pensarlo dos veces y eso que ya lo había visto en aquella ocasión que ayudó a Tachiaki, cuando nadie más se atrevió; así era Sora, dándoles oportunidad a todos a pesar de su historial.

Kamiya volteó a ver el ocaso a su espalda y sonrió; esperaba que esa _emergencia_ _por alguien que necesitaba ayuda,_ no retrasara a Kashiwagi con preparar la cena, eso era un ritual que no le agradaba perderse.

Llegó a la casa de dos pisos y saludó.

–¡ _Tadaima_!*

Dijo el de cabello negro con reflejos azules y sonrió al saber que era su costumbre y puede que esta vez no recibiera de nadie la contestación, pues no estaba…

–¡ _Okaerinasai_!

Tazuki vio a su… pareja saludarlo con el respectivo mandil con la leyenda _**Chef**_ , ese que le traía recuerdos, pues él se lo regalo, cuando Sora anunció que deseaba abrir una pequeña tienda de manualidades, incluida cocina casera.

–¡¿Ya estás en casa?! –se admiró Kamiya.

Sora sonrió y lo llamó:

–No me tardé mucho… Vamos a cenar

La sonrisa en la boca de Sora le trajo algunos escalofríos a Tazuki y cambiándose los zapatos, entró.

–¿Qué pasó?

En la mesa del comedor, los otros integrantes de la familia estaban formados esperando a Tazuki. Mii- _kun_ parecía nervioso –y aunque lo quería ocultar con su mascara de enojo–, Connie se encontraba igual, y es que con el pasar de los años y pese a que crecieron un poco, Tazuki y Kashiwagi, los conocían bien. Lo que confirmó sus sospechas de que algo raro pasaba, fue la nula palabrería de Ayan.

–Ahora sí sé que traman algo ¿Qué me ocultan? –cuestionó el de cabello oscuro.

Sora sonrió de lado y se rascó una mejilla…

–Veras…– Dudó un momento antes de soltar– ¡tenemos otro hijo!

Tazuki se quedó en shock cuando el de cabello castaño, presentó a un pequeño polluelo de… _Tengu_.***

Tazuki suspiró resignado, al pensar que Sora lo conquistó por ese enorme corazón y que esa fue la razón de todas esa veces que lo defendió o que evitó dejarlo ir, como en ese festival donde le pidió que lo agarrara y no lo soltará… ninguno de los dos lo hizo y a pesar de algunos tropiezos y dudas, al final se convirtieron en compañeros de vida. Formando con esos pequeños una familia… una gran familia.

–Bienvenido a la familia. –cedió Kamiya.

Sora sonrió radiantemente y Tazuki consideró ese como un gran pago por aceptar _otro hijo_.

000

 _Mii-kun_ seguía adorando a Sora, más lo compartía un poco con los otros pequeños y con… Tazuki. Sin embargo al crecer con Kashiwagi le enseñó a ser amable o más de lo que era naturalmente, por lo que adoró convertirse en hermano mayor de Ten- _chan_.

000

Con Connie, Mii-kun y Ayan entretenidos con Ten- _chan_. Sora aprovechó y besó los labios de su compañero.

–Gracias.

Tazuki se encogió de hombros, desde cuando no hacía todo por ver feliz a Sora.

Poco después de que el bebé _Tengu_ (Ten- _chan_ ) estuviera instalado, la cena fue servida. Eran una familia algo rara, pero no menos feliz que muchas.

 **Fin**

…

* * *

* _Tadaima_ : Ya llegué.

** _Okaerinasai_ : Bienvenido a casa.

*** Tengu: El Tengu (天狗? «Perro celestial») es un tipo de criatura perteneciente al folclore religioso japonés. Es considerado un tipo de dios sintoísta (kami) o yôkai (criatura sobrenatural). A pesar de que recibe su nombre por un demonio canino chino (el Tiangou), la forma original de los Tengu era la de un ave de rapiña, y eran representados con características humanas y aviares. En las representaciones más antiguas de los tengu tenían pico, cosa que posteriormente se transformó en una nariz extremadamente larga, que hoy en día es el rasgo representativo de los Tengu en el imaginario popular.

…

* * *

Mi pequeña aportación a este _fandom_ casi inexistente jejeje


End file.
